I Missed You
by Kitsune1978
Summary: Usagi is 22, about to celebrate her birthday with some of her friends. She's a widow now, looking after her only daughter, Setsuko. One day she discovers that Setsuko has some kind of Senshi powers, but the origin of those powers is shocking... UsagiSeiya


**I Missed You**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The garden was in full bloom, with beautiful flowers emanating their fragrances into the air and green bushes placed along the paths. The sky was immaculate azure without any cloud. The wind was humming slightly through the trees.

To complete that perfect picture, two cute girls were playing "hide-and-seek" within the garden.

The taller one was dressed in the pale orange top and jeans shorts. Her hair was glittering from the sunshine like the pure gold. Two long ponytails, almost reaching the ground, were whirling around her along all her moves. Occasionally she was brushing them away impatiently, revealing her serene, beautiful face.

"You're so pretty, mama!", the another one exclaimed. She was black-haired, with her hair combed in two odangos like her mother, and short legs which could ran so fast that it made viewer's eyes blink with disbelief. She was wearing a blue shirt and shorts of the same shade as the shirt.

"Setsuko-chan!", Usagi giggled, "You're very pretty too!"

"But Haruka-chan is prettier than you!", Setsuko finished.

Usagi pouted, pretending to be hurt, but couldn't choke a snicker. No one except Setsuko could call her strongest Senshi 'Haruka-chan', even her own girlfriend. From the first time Haruka fell for her daughter completely and it was both-sided love of course.

"If you go along with Haruka-chan like that", Usagi giggled, "You'll become such a tomboy like her!"

"I don't mind!", Setsuko leapt up and started towards the house, "It would be great!"

Usagi followed her. Her stomach was making a noise, saying to her that it was a highest time to eat. Apparently Setsuko felt the same way.

"I wish she wasn't such a glutton like me", Usagi sighed to herself, making for the house.

"Usagi-chan, you have a call! It's Minako!", Ikuko appeared in the window, calling for her daughter.

"I'm coming!", Usagi dashed upstairs. Minako was calling her rarely, because her schedule was full to the top and sometimes she couldn't find a mere hour to meet her friends. She was studying at the drama school, attempting to make her dreams of becoming a star alive.

"Hi, Minako-chan!"

"Usagi-chan, how are you?"

"I miss you! When will you find some time to see me?", Usagi whined into the receiver.

"Ha ha, a big surprise! Tomorrow at five p.m. in Hikawa Shrine! We're going to celebrate you 22nd birthday sumptuously!"

Usagi quivered from content.

"Yes!", she exclaimed eagerly, "I'll bring a big chocolate cake!"

"Don't overreact! It's your birthday, remember? Let us do our best! You are just to sit and wait for the presents, candles, confetti and everything!"

"Hai!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Usagi, Minako, Rei, Haruka and Michiru were sitting down around the table, talking, eating and drinking, having a lot of fun as it was supposed to be at the birthday party. Occasionally Rei shushed them, but she enjoyed herself too much to stop her own giggling and babbling. She was a priestess now, after her old grandfather had died from a heart disease a year ago.

"Usagi-chan, how did you manage to make such a good cake?", Minako teased with a blurry smile, "It almost compares to Makoto's ones! By the way, I wonder how she is?"

She fell to thinking, staring at the ceiling. Michiru secretly took her glass away.

"I think she had enough sake", she whispered.

"And Ami-chan?", Minako continued, "It's still strange they arent here, isn't it?"

"This is how the life goes, dear", Rei put a hand on her blonde friend's shoulder, "They are very busy with their own affairs at the moment. But you still have us here! Cheer up!"

"I wonder how is Yaten doing", Minako pierced through the sky with her eyes as if she wanted to reach Kinmoku through the dark abyss of the universe, "Is he still looking so awesome?"

"Her", Haruka remarked, "Not him, but her."

"Who cares", Minako shrugged, "It was you who told that being a male or female doesn't matter, didn't you?"

"Minako scores the point", Michiru giggled.

"Remember that party we gave when Yaten and the others came to visit? That was something worth to remember!", Minako clasped her hands, "How many years have it been? Five?"

"And you were so drunken you could barely stand!", Rei reproached, "Is it really worth to remember?"

"So were you!", Minako stuck her tongue out, "Everyone was! We had an ocean of sake, right?"

"You girls", Haruka snickered wildly, "You didn't change a bit! You can still quarrel so cutely!"

"Haruka!", they screamed angrily at unison.

"What a pity they didn't come to visit next time", Rei gulped the cocktail, observing Usagi's calm face. It would be good that her face was calm if it didn't remind of the calmness of death.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The room was bright and sunlit as usual. Yet Usagi remained dark inside in spite of that warm onslaught of sun rays caressing her face.

Two weeks after her birthday party another anniversary was coming, so mournful that she didn't know how to save her reason during an oncoming week. It was already a year since her husband died at the fire in chemical laboratory at the university. It was a heart-racking memory, especially that he left her alone with their little daughter.

It wasn't meant to be that way. They would have been a royal couple ruling the NeoTokio. But obviously the future had had its own plans. Instead of being a queen, Usagi was a shop assistant in Naru's jewelry shop. She had been supposed to carry the baby when she was 22. Instead of that she bore her daughter, Setsuko, when she was 18. There were so good days that time, safe, calm, serene. Maybe boring sometimes. But being an adult meant some boredom, didn't it? And when Mamoru died, everything was over. She couldn't bear living in his flat anymore. She had moved back to her old house, her old room. Her parents had given her and Setsuko heartily welcome.

Usagi watched Setsuko from the corner of her eye. She was so similar to Mamoru with those raven curls and fierce blue eyes. Yet her personality was completely different. She was kind of wild, unruly, almost frenzy sometimes. At the moment she tried to climb the window sill which she couldn't reach, but she didn't gave up. She looked around and grasped the chair with her small palms, trying to pull it towards the window, concentrating all her might. Usagi smiled to herself. If there was someone who could save her from drowning into the gloomy world of her memories it was only her lively four years old daughter.

Setsuko climbed the chair and looked through the window. Usagi felt a flutter of fright within her stomach and jumped up to her feet.

"Setsuko-chan!"

Setsuko looked back and seeing her mother ready to interfere she decided to lean over. Then she lost her balance and fell down from the window, shrieking terribly.

Usagi dashed towards the door like an arrow. Running downstairs frantically, she missed an important thing – a short dazzling flash of light which almost outshone the sun.

She reached the garden, when she assumed to find her daughter dead, shattered on the ground. But, incredible, Setsuko wasn't injured yet she was unconscious. She was breathing normally and her heart was beating only a bit faster than usual.

"Setsuko!", Usagi fell to her knees clasping her daughter tightly, tears rolled down her cheeks, "Please wake up!"

Then she noticed the brooch.

It was floating in the air near above them within the ball of golden energy. Usagi's eyes widened with shock. She moved her face nearer to the thing, her body shuddered as in fever. It made her forget Setsuko, forget herself, forget everything. All she could see was that all-too-familiar star-shaped golden brooch with two small wings on the sides. She stared at the brooch until she felt a movement down on her knees.

"Mummy...", Setsuko mumbled, opening her eyes.

The brooch floated down until it merged into her body.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Usagi reached the top of the stairs leading to the Hikawa shrine at last, panting heavily after an futile attempt to catch her daughter.

"Setsuko-chan, wait for me!", she shouted.

Setsuko fell into Haruka's arms rapidly.

"I didn't see you for so long!", she pouted, "Where were you?"

"I had some care races to win", Haruka winked at little girl and placed her onto her shoulders.

"I want to be the car racer too!", Setsuko twisted Haruka' sandy hair.

"No way", Usagi snarled with her hands on her hips, standing in front of them, "Besides, I told you to wait for me!"

"I'm sorry, mom!", Setsuko waved at her from the top of Haruka's arms, "It's not my fault you're so slow!"

Usagi placed herself down on the stone ledge in front of the shrine and looked around. There were all Senshi gathered, except of Makoto and Hotaru. Usagi wondered what was the reason for that sudden meeting.

Rei went out, bringing some juice to drink.

"Well, we are at full strength", she started, "So let's go to the business. I supposed you all could sense that..."

"Yes", Setsuna nodded, "Two days ago the new star has been born."

Usagi froze, searching for her daughter, who was rummaging through the shrine's garden.

"That was unusual wave of energy", Rei rubbed her chin, "I've never felt it before."

"Do you think that we are in danger?", Ami inquired.

Rei shook her head slowly.

"No, I don't think so... There was something strangely familiar..."

"Let's bring our conclusions together", Michiru interjected, examining everyone's faces, "Usagi?"

The former Princess shivered, hiding her face in her hands. She wondered what to say. It would be the best if she confessed the truth, but her voice was caught in her dry throat. Her face grew so terribly sad that all her friends looked at her anxiously. Rei opened her mouth to ask, but was interrupted.

"Setsuko-chan!", Usagi could barely call her daughter's name.

"Yes, mama!", the sweet raven-haired tomboy rushed towards her, "What do you want?"

Usagi knelt down before her and uttered some words into Setsuko's ear. There was the short exchange of doubtful whispers and finally Usagi got up.

"Forgive me gals, but I have to leave at the moment. I'll be waiting inside until you're ready to kick my ass", she murmured and went into the shrine.

"What's going on?", Minako's chin dropped.

Setsuko closed her eyes and concentrated, sighing heavily and clenching her eyelids. The golden aura appeared around her when her chest released a ball of energy which contained in the center the familiar brooch. Setsuko opened her eyes slowly and glanced at the brooch with joy. She grabbed it quickly and pressed to her heart.

"Mom told me to show you that", she stretched out her hand.

Michiru knelt before Setsuko.

"Can I hold your treasure for the moment?", she requested.

The little one examined sea-haired woman's face and handed her the brooch.

"Carefully!", she remarked.

Michiru put the brooch on her palm and grew pale. Without any doubt she could ascertain that it was Sailor Starlights' transformation brooch.

"Is there someone who doesn't recognize that?", Haruka asked with a dead voice.

"Thank you", Michiru returned the thing to Setsuko with shaking hand.

"Setsuko-chan, would you play with Yuichirou?", Rei asked at last, after a few long minutes of meaningful silence, "We need to talk alone."

Setsuko tilted her head.

"But not for so long."

"Okay", Rei led her little companion into the shrine and went back with Usagi by her side. Usagi's eyes were red, but she wasn't crying at the moment. Everyone looked at her, not knowing what to say. The silence was so heavy, like an overwhelming burden on Usagi's arms.

Minako was the first who broke the silence,

"U...Usagi-chan...", she stuttered, "Is she... Is she Seiya's?"

Everyone shuddered from the pertinence of that question.

"What are you suggesting?", Haruka frowned.

"When did you find out that she has that power?", Rei inquired.

"The same time when you did", Usagi answered, "Two days ago".

"And before?"

"You know what was before", Usagi shrugged helplessly, "Everybody knows."

"How did you... When...?", that was Minako's another accurate question.

Usagi blinked and flushed slightly.

"That party", she answered.

"What?"

Usagi gazed aside.

"Didn't any of you realize that I was in love with Seiya?"

Her friends gasped with disbelief, mouths grew wide opened, stunned eyes stared at her.

"I managed to pent up my feelings until he went to Kinmoku", Usagi continued with a grim face, "But a next year, when I saw him again... The fire within me started to burn again, even more stronger. Anyway everything would be alright if that party wasn't in the way. We drank too much... and... and I couldn't stop myself any longer..." She lowered her head, "That one time I followed my desires. After that I thought it was a mere dream, an illusion from too much sake, but it seems it was for real. I believed she is Mamoru's, truly... until the last Tuesday...", she finished, waiting for the judgment.

Setsuko came running from the shrine, giggling cheerfully. Her odangos were undone, her ebony hair tied in a one long pigtail.

"Mama!", she threw herself into Usagi's embrace, "How do you like it?"

"You look gorgeous, honey", Usagi kissed her forehead, "I never thought I would have such a beautiful daughter."

Everyone stared at the little girl who wasn't aware of the fact that she became the cynosure. She ran ahead with the pigtail streaming behind her, and called Phobos and Deimos to fly down to her. The crows didn't appear and Setsuko stamped at the ground with anger. All the pieces of the jigsaw fell down to their places.

"No doubt she's Seiya's", Minako commented, "I can recognize that unruly personality."

"Impossible!", Haruka interfered, "I can't believe it!"

"Haruka-san, I'm so sorry...", Usagi's eyes watered.

"How could you cheat on a prince! I'll never forgive you!", Haruka's eyes were wet too.

"I'm sorry", came the quiet answer, almost not able to hear. Usagi clasped her hands together and gazed at them, waiting for the next flames.

"Is that why you gave Setsuko that name? Because of Seiya?"

"Not!", Usagi protested, "I didn't know that she is... his. Truly. I just... knew... that it was her name. That's all."

"Usagi-chan, will you inform him?", Ami approached her friend, "He should know!"

"No, Ami-chan!", Usagi shook her head eagerly, "Five years have passed! He surely forgot about me, even maybe he's happy with someone **else**. I can't ruin his life."

"As you wish", Ami exchanged gazes with Rei above Usagi's head. Rei nodded in silent agreement.

"I hope you'll not hate Setsuko since you realized who she is?", Usagi inquired anxiously the Outer Senshi.

"I have to think", Haruka started to go away, "My head is spinning."

"It is a shock to her", Michiru watched her lover's steps with care, "You know she detests Seiya. I have to talk to her", she followed Haruka.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Few days have passed. The life was going on and Usagi got used to her daughter's descent. She even enjoyed a bit finding Seiya's features in Setsuko's face. There was no need to hide anything from the girls and Usagi was very relieved because of that. Only Haruka refused to see her, but fortunately for some reason she didn't avoid Setsuko. It hurt Usagi, but she couldn't do anything but to wait until her guardian is ready to talk. She didn't realize that behind her back the great surprise is being prepared. Her friends got in touch with Taiki and asked him and his friends to visit Earth again.

Remaining in the state of blissful ignorance, Usagi returned from her work, ate the dinner and took her daughter to the amusement park. While they were riding Ferris wheel, Setsuko was squealing from utmost delight, and her mother sunk in her thoughts, remembering the ride with Seiya she knew she'd never forget. This time was the midget Seiya by her side within that lovely little girl. That thought made Usagi beam.

They reached the ground and Setsuko writhed with begging for another ride. Usagi yielded, but she had to go to the bathroom. Setsuko was told to wait outside, but when Usagi finished and went out, her daughter wasn't there. Usagi started to look around frantically, searching for beloved small curled head. Finally she noticed it on the top of the Ferris wheel, where Setsuko was pumping again. By her side a stranger was sitting, raven-haired one with dark shades concealing his eyes.

Despite of that he was carefully guarding Setsuko, Usagi wringed her hands. When the Ferris reached the ground, she was wet all over from nervousness and her eyes were aching from fixing on her daughter.

"Mommy!", Setsuko noticed her and dashed towards her, "Did you see me?"

"Never do it again!", Usagi shook her daughter's small body, holding back the tears, "I thought you were lost!"

"I'm sorry, mommy! But I wanted to ride so much and he took me to the Ferris again!"

Usagi rose her gaze. The man was standing in front of her, waiting for their conversation to stop. She narrowed her eyes, ready to growl at him. Then he took the shades off.

"Seiya!", Usagi gasped, "Is that really you!"

Unbelievable, but if Seiya could look more handsome, more mature and more sexy, he would look just like the man before her. He was a bit taller than Seiya and she couldn't see if he had the ponytail, but the top style of his hair was the same. His features were sharper, making him look more manly.

Usagi covered her mouth with her palm with bewilderment, feeling like drowning into wonderful dream world. It was true that because of Setsuko all the memories of her and Seiya together awakened. Maybe in the amusement park she could even experience a visions like that, her own dreams and memories materialized?

She approached the man and stroked his jawline with her fingers. The warmth of his skin convinced her that it was for real.

"Seiya?", she whispered questioningly with heart hammering within her chest. In her eyes an unspoken request was written which made his eyes widen a bit with astonishment. Then she came to her senses and jumped back, blushing furiously.

"I beg your pardon!", she bowed to the man deeply, grasped Setsuko's hand and escaped as fast as her legs could carry her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rei and Usagi were sitting in Hikawa shrine, sipping tea, chattering idly and enjoying the sunny afternoon much. Nothing foreshadowed the disaster that was about to blow at Usagi, until Rei gulped her tea and decided to come to the matter at last.

"Usagi-chan", she started, "I have something to tell you. Taiki, Seiya and Yaten are coming to visit us again."

There were no words to describe Usagi's shock. The cup fell down from her hand and shattered on the floor, spilling the tea, the joyful smile was immediately wiped off from her face, replaced by the grimace of fright and disbelief.

"What are you saying?", she whispered to her friend, "How could you know?"

"Well", Rei departed from the truth, "Taiki communicated with Ami and asked if they can come."

Usagi looked around with panic as if she was afraid of seeing them somewhere near.

"When?", she mumbled.

"I don't know the exact time. Maybe they are here already, but I don't think so. They would contact us if they were."

The memory of ebony-haired stranger, who looked so incredibly familiar, snapped Usagi's mind. Until now she cherished the sweet illusion that the man was just a mere passer-by, very similar to Seiya by coincidence. But if it was truly him, he managed to catch her completely off her guard. Believing that it was a delusion she almost threw herself into his arms, and touched his face in the way that thinking of it made her blush.

The five years that have passed from their last meeting made her think that she managed to remove him from her soul. Her life was steady, no twists, no men involved. After she had lost the two most important men in her life she refused to meet someone else.

Mamoru was her first teenage love, her good friend, her elder brother (not by blood, but by his attitude), her savior (as Tuxedo Kamen), her fiancé in her previous life and her husband in this life. Everything was certain for them, their past, their present and their future. She truly believed that it was the greatest love in the whole universe that could ever exist. Maybe it was... But there was the part of her being still sleeping, like the Sleeping Beauty waiting for her prince to wake her up. And he appeared at last, touching her soul so deeply, entering the most secret temple within her heart, where even Mamoru couldn't enter.

She thought that fire died out definitely. But it seemed it didn't. When she saw Seiya standing there... God, what a flood of emotions went through her being, what a fire of passion burned, what a wind of thoughts blew, and the earth shook beneath her feet, making her realize that she still loved him, that she never stopped.

The phone ringing broke that run of thoughts. Rei picked the phone up and after a short call she went back to Usagi, obviously startled.

"It was Seiya", she announced to Usagi, "They're coming."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the midst of welcoming exclamations, greeting handshakes and tiny tears of joyful meeting of old friends, two pairs of sapphire eyes gazed into each other, slipping into their own world. There was no courage yet to exchange any words, so that silent conversation had to be enough. Usagi was the first who broke that secret understanding, while she remembered their unexpected rendezvous in the amusement park. She lowered her head and flushed, frightened by the frantic race of her heart. Seiya observed her attentively, holding the hot burst in his chest. Until that moment he didn't believe that she would be alone. He had heard earlier from Taiki that Usagi was a widow, but he refused to believe that not to be hurt again. Anyway, even if he couldn't have her, it was a great relief not to see her clinging onto Mamoru's arm. Yet there was still Mamoru's trace in the situation in the form of sweet raven-haired girl named Setsuko.

To be honest, the hard work on Kinmoku and occasional dates with some girls made Seiya believe that he forgot. He builded a wall around the most gentle spot within his heart, and guarded it strictly. Even following Usagi with her daughter in the amusement park didn't awaken the beast within him, which was hibernated since he forced himself to put the only girl he had ever loved out of his head. He has intended just to say hello and talk about nothing to examine Usagi's reaction. But when he saw her eyes he was lost. Suddenly they have changed into the pools of such a dear hope, while she whispered his name with sweet confusion and approached him, tracking her fingers along his jawline as if she wanted to check if he was real. He just stood like a fool, not being able to utter a word.

At the moment it was the same, because he couldn't move, adoring her matured features, marked with a sorrow and grief that she was through. Her immaculate beauty dazzled him. All the girls were more adult now, grown even prettier, but Usagi was the only queen.

At last he managed to push through, and shook her hand. It shuddered slightly within his grasp and the beast mentioned before howled from starvation. To quench its desire Seiya was devouring Usagi with his eyes until she grew crimson all over and snatched her hand up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Setsuko was busy with Minako's lipsticks and eyeshadows, waiting for Usagi to pick her up after her work. Minako watched Setsuko carefully, giving advices from time to time. Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Ami and Rei were sitting around, laughing and teasing them.

"My sweet tomboy", Minako hugged her little friend, "I'll turn you into a star. Your mom will be bewildered."

Setsuko clapped her hands with delight.

It had been two pleasant, funny weeks since Three Lights appeared. Everyone had a lot of fun, except Usagi and Seiya. There was such a strain between those two that it had been shattering the mood during every meeting. No one knew how to help them to solve out their problems with each other. No one dared to utter a word.

Seiya and Rei went to the kitchen to bring some food. Setsuko climbed Yaten's lap and tried to apply the lipstick to his mouth. He tilted his head to avoid the danger of being smeared all over and tickled the little girl. She snickered and jumped down, glad to have all the spotlights upon her.

"I'll show you something", she announced, "But remember, it is a secret!"

"Come on", Yaten encouraged her, giggling, "Show us your big secret."

Ami trembled realizing what Setsuko wanted to show. Her eyes met Minako's ones in silent request, but her friend just closed them slowly, as if she intended to say "That is the best".

Setsuko called for her dear thing, spreading the pale glow around. Two of the Three Lights gasped from overwhelming shock, observing their little companion who presented them proudly her brooch.

"Seiya...", Yaten managed to mumble, "Seiya! Come here quickly!"

His friend ran into the room, frightened by the choked sound of Yaten's voice.

"What happened?"

Setsuko frowned realizing the sudden change in her friends' faces. She gripped her secret and looked around with startle.

"Setsuko-chan", Rei stroked her head, leaning over the girl, "You didn't do anything wrong, don't worry."

Setsuko glanced at her suspiciously.

"She's right", Yaten sat down on the floor next to her, hardly forcing himself to stay calm, "Look."

He released his own brooch and let Setsuko compare them.

"They are exactly the same!", Setsuko danced with joy, "How wonderful!"

Seiya leant against the wall and slowly slipped down, staring at her with disbelieving eyes, looking as if he was about to faint from shock.

"Setsuko-chan, your mother is late. Maybe we're going to check if she isn't lost?", Minako winked to Usagi's daughter, knowing that there were many questions deserving exhaustive answers in Seiya's mind and it was better to take Setsuko away.

"Yes!", Setsuko leapt up eagerly, grabbing Minako's hand, "Let's go!"

The silence after their departure was heavy like a tombstone. Yaten was gazing at his own brooch as if he was seeing it for the first time. Taiki's jaw was still dropped and his eyes fixed on the door where Setsuko disappeared a moment ago. Ami was sighing with concern, not being able to find appropriate words. Rei brought the glass of whisky with ice and handed it to Seiya who still sat without movement, gazing into nothing, terribly pale.

"Here", she pressed his fingers against the glass.

He swallowed the liquid at one gulp.

"What is going on!", Yaten screamed, being able to move at last, "What does this all mean? Is it a sick joke!"

Rei shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you. Usagi didn't want to... and... even if she did... we wouldn't know how."

"She is four, isn't she?", Seiya whispered with his face hidden in his hands, "She was born after... after..."

"Setsuko was born nine months after your last visit", Rei concluded. Her violet eyes filled with compassion.

"I thought it was a dream... I thought I was just drunk...", Seiya was breathing heavily, "I thought it was a delusion..."

"So was she", Rei stated.

"What are you talking about?", Taiki started to hurl around the room, "I don't get anything!"

"Remember your farewell party?", Rei explained, "Everything started then."

"Did you do something to her?", Taiki sweat dropped, "Seiya? What have you two done?"

"Is this why you asked us to come?", Yaten growled, "To involve us to that... madness?"

"Indeed", Rei nodded, "Usagi-chan didn't want us to, so we told her that it was you who contacted us. A month ago, when we all realized the truth, we decided to bring you here. Were we wrong?"

"You were not!", Seiya jumped up to his feet, "But why didn't she want to tell me!"

"She thought you forgot about her and were happy with someone else. She didn't want to ruin your life."

"She just betrayed her boyfriend and you want Seiya to carry that burden", Yaten scoffed, "That's pitiful."

"I know what you mean, but don't consider it as a mere betrayal! She just followed her feelings towards Seiya!", Rei clenched her fists, "It's not her fault it finished... that way".

"Her feelings?", Yaten sneered, "Don't make me laugh! All what she did was playing with him as with a toy! Don't even mention feelings!"

"She loved him!", Rei struck her fist against the table with a flame, "And you'll never know how much she suffered when he left! And when she learned about Setsuko..."

"Odango... did love me?", Seiya uttered a tiny whisper.

"Of course she did!", Rei was enraged, "You should see her face when she told us about that! She still does! This is why we asked you to come!"

The door opened suddenly and Usagi entered the room with her queenly strides.

"Ho ho, I've heard the sounds of quarrel", she grinned, "Maybe I'll manage to make some addition--", she stopped immediately, seeing her friends' serious faces.

"Where is Setsuko-chan? Did something happen to her?", she inquired nervously.

"Don't worry, she went for a walk with Minako", Rei comforted the anxious mother, "They went to meet you half way but it seems you missed them."

Usagi uttered a long sigh of relief.

"Alright then. But tell me, what were you talking about, or rather quarreling? You've been pretty loud."

"Usagi-chan", Rei squeezed her hand, "Hold on. We're leaving you now."

She stepped towards the door and waved her hand to others to follow her. Yaten snarled under his nose, but didn't say anything. Usagi was watching them with big eyes and sweat drop until everyone left. Everyone except Seiya.

"Seiya, what is...?", Usagi asked helplessly, "Why they...?

"Why didn't you want to tell me?", he almost screamed at her, "Why!"

"About what?", her eyes grew bigger and wet.

"About Setsuko!"

Usagi gasped as the boiling water was poured upon her, and sat down on the chair with her legs paralyzed.

"How...?", she was panting heavily, "Did they tell you...?"

He grasped her shoulders and shook them rapidly, gazing into her eyes with despair and anger.

"Why didn't you want to tell me!"

"Because I thought you are taken! And I didn't want to destroy your happiness!", she cried with a high-pitched voice.

"Anyway, how could you not to inform me about my... about our daughter!", he stepped back, trying to hold himself, breathing heavily like he was running too long. In fact it was the longest run in his life.

"Seiya, believe me, I thought we were parted for ever! Besides, I learned about Setsuko just a month ago! Imagine the shock I've been in!", she turned her gaze away, blushing and crumpling the edge of her dress with shuddering hands.

"It was... at the party, wasn't it?", he asked softly, "Five years ago..."

She nodded and lowered her head, trying to hide her cheeks, turned into two red roses of shame.

"All that time I believed it was a dream. I could never imagine you let me... you know", he leant against the wall, "To be honest, I cherished that memory much", he flushed as well.

"Me too!", she jumped up and grabbed his shirt, panting, trembling all over, mesmerizing him with her sweet scent, her body heat, her deep, piercing gaze. "And when I saw you in the amusement park... I thought I flew into heaven..."

"Odango", Seiya brushed her lips with his fingertips, making them throb, "I must tell you something. I never stopped loving you."

"Seiya", her beautiful eyes were fixed upon his mouth, growing hot and frantic, adding to his arousal, "Is there a chance for us?"

He choked a giggle.

"What?", she moved back a little.

"Girl, you're amazing. Didn't you realize that I was always a slave at your feet, begging for you?", he grabbed the back of her head and kissed her passionately, releasing emotions which were burning within his soul during last five years.

Usagi was like a spring of water of life for him and it was a highest time to drink from that spring because he was about to die from thirst.

The kiss struck Usagi like a bolt of lightning. Her body threatened to explode from sensations. One look into his fierce eyes and she forgot herself completely.

And the golden twinkling Starlight embraced the silvery pearl of the Moon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was already evening when someone knocked on the door. It opened with a slam and a whirl of black curls and hilarious childish laughter invaded into the room."We're back!", Setsuko flung herself into Seiya's arms, "Did you miss us?"

"Yes", he answered with husky voice, clasping her tightly and burying his nose into her raven forelocks, "I missed you much."

THE END

_Kitsune1978_

_August 2006_


End file.
